Lock
Lock belongs to ThatToast. She is in the Neo-Draconia timeline. WIP Appearance Lock looks like a regular TrickWing, with red eyes and purple scales. Her underscales are navy blue, almost black, and her tail changes into black like all regular TrickWings. She is shorter than most TrickWings, and is used to a bipedal posture. Her claws are slightly jagged, not like an IceWing's, but enough to look strange. She has the regular facial features, a grin and a light green ear frill. She is different, in many ways. First off, she has no wings. There is a slight indentation in each of her shoulder blades where her wings would be, and the scales there have a slightly "frosty" look, due to an ability which will be mentioned later…(hehe). She has a lock and key tattooed on her neck. Personality Lock is a stereotypical TrickWing, basically. Aside from that, she is a thrill-seeker and would do something illegal just for the thrill of it. She is an expert in sneaking around, and will use her hallucinogenic venom in a heartbeat if she needed to. IN A NUTSHELL: Expert thief who is kind of crazy, but still mentally fine. Abilities TRICKWING VENOM-BORN: She has too much venom in her, so any dragon who touches her for about ten seconds will see small hallucinations, such as a flock of birds or a few dragons flying in the distance. As the dragon keeps touching her, the hallucinations get worse and worse, but disappear as they stop. However, she cannot use venom like a regular TrickWing. WEAPONS: Lock can learn how to use most weapons fairly quickly, or in an emergency. She is best at knives or any other short-range weapon, but is fairly decent with a gun or a bow. CRYOKINESIS: Due to reasons only she and few others know, she hatched with cryokinesis- the ability to control ice. She has mastered this ability and has used it to create temporarily functioning wings. However, she can't use it too much or she could die from exhaustion. Every time she uses it, the cryokinesis drains some of her energy and she has to recover her strength. MIST: Lock has the ability to generate a cold mist (about -10 to -30 degrees) around her. She can also use it as a breath weapon, but it is exponentially weaker than an IceWing's freezing-death breath. History In the technological era of Pyrrhia, there are many good things. Technology can also ruin lives. In the case of this dragonet, her life was destroyed and made perfect at the same time. Her parents were extremely greedy. They spent enormous amounts of money in attempt to get the "perfect dragonets". They sent their only egg (a twin egg) to a lab, and had the dragonets' genes altered so they could be "perfect". When the egg was sent back, about a week before hatching, there seemed to be something wrong with it. It seemed gray and had odd white and pale red splotches on it. The scientists assured them that the egg was fine, there was nothing wrong. When the egg hatched, the twins seemed unordinary, even for TrickWings. The female had no wings, and the male had no horns and half a tail, as well as odd scorch-like markings on his scales. They named the female Lock, and the male was named Fleet. The next morning, Fleet was found in his nest, scales burnt. Dead. Some of his scales were encrusted with ice, mostly ones around his heart and head. Lock told her parents that "he set his nest on fire with his hands and caught on fire, I tried to stop it but he was burnt by the time I could try!" Her parents were disgusted with her "failure" to save her brother and shunned her. They took care of her enough to keep her alive, but ignored her at every opportunity. She wasn't abused, just ignored constantly. She turned to others for attention, and when she got none, turned to other methods. She began stealing from local stores, hoping to impress her parents, but to no avail. She continued this process until her parents kicked her out, as she no longer needed them for her survival. She bought a small apartment room and worked at a run-down fast food restaurant, earning just above minimum wage. Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Occupation (Criminal)